paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rubble and a Mummy Too
Summary Rubble said he wanted his mummy I'm not sure this is what he meant the Mysteries Patrol gang try to unravel a mummy mystery Transcript (We open on the gang on their way to the museum) Ryder:Glorious day isn't it gang? Katie:Yeah it's cool. Ranger:I can't wait to see what Carlos and Tracker have dug up. Danny:I can't wait to see what we can eat. Ace:Oh Danny. Ryder:Here we are. (They get out) Ace:Let's go. (Inside Francois is cleaning up) Carlos:I can't wait to show the gang our discovery. Tracker:Si it was tough getting it here. Francois:Oui it will be a good addition to the museum's collection. (They come in to talk) Ryder:Is this it? Carlos:Yeah it is. We found it deep within the Egyptian ruins. Dr.Morris:I can say that. Carlos:This is Dr Morris. Ryder:Nice to meet you Dr. Morris. Dr. Morris:(Shakes Ryder's hand)The pleasures all mine. Anyway kids the pharaoh vowed that if he were ever removed from his tome he would come back to life and turn anyone to stone. Francois:It is only a rumorus curse. Dr. Morris:I must leave farewell. (Danny finds a coin) Danny:Hey like dig this crazy coin man. Francois:It is part on an ancient mystery Carlos and Tracker had yet to solve. Danny:Here's a mystery. When do we eat? Rubble:Yeah I'm hungry. Ryder:We'll go grab some sandwiches. (Cuts to them walking to the van the mummy is watching them cuts to inside Francois is still cleaning and the mummy grab him he muffle yells for help cuts to Soda Shop they are inside than Mr.Porter puts hamburgers in a bag) Mr.Porter:Here's the burgers and sandwiches. Danny:Here's the money Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter:What's this? Ace:Hey that's the old Egyptian coin. Danny:Like wow I must have put it in my pocket by mistake. Ryder:We'll give it back when we head back. Ace:Yeah let's go. (They leave cuts to inside museum where they find Francois turned to stone) Katie:What?! Francois what happen?! Ryder:He's turned to stone. Ace:There's only one person who could have done that. Katie Carlos Ranger and Danny:The mummy! (Cuts to Tracker and Rubble) Tracker and Rubble:Mummy! Ryder:Let's go see. (Scene Changer:Tracker's badge they are at the case we only see Ryder) Ryder:Ace is right the mummy's not in the case it's gone. (a sound is heard the mummy comes) Mummy:(Moan) Danny:RUN!!!! (They run and hide as statues the mummy goes by) Danny:Let's scram! Carlos:Shhhhh! (Mummy comes back) Carlos:Now you really did it! Ranger:Run! Rubble:Your mummy's calling you! (It's angry)No sense of humor huh? Mummy:Coin coin! Ace:He wants that Egyptian coin! Katie:Keep running! (They escape and find some bandages) Ranger:Now this is a clue. Rubble:And me and Danny ate the food we brought. Ranger:Ooooook. Katie:Look at this these footprints are huge, Ryder:They must be the mummy's. Carlos:Let's follow them. Danny:Hey isn't that Dr. Morris's car? (They walk up to it) Ryder:Yeah I thought he left hours ago. Ace:Is he? (Ryder knocks on him) Ryder:He's turned to stone. Rubble:This is just like the old episode Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too. Tracker:Oy oy oy. First Francois now Dr Morris if we don't solve this mystery soon we'll all be turned to stone. Ryder:Let's go to the library to do some research. Danny:Man and I thought like the Hissing Hag was rough man. and the case of Dracula's Castle. (Cuts to the reading the book) Ace:The coin fits in the back of this hippo statue. (The mummy comes) Danny:Zoinks! Ryder:The mummy is back. Ranger:And mad! (They run from the mummy it chases them) Danny:Hey what's this? Rubble:Cement and spray molds? Danny:That's how the creep makes his stone statues. (The mummy comes in they run and hide in a shed and they block the door) Danny:We're safe. (Opens it only to see him celling them in with bricks and cement) Zoinks! He celling us in! (Cuts to outside and the door opens he says coin coin cuts to inside and continues Danny is scared cuts to outside he hollers he has a mouse trap Rubble snickers) Danny:Ya shouldn't have done that Rub. Now he's really sore at us. (Hears grunting)What's that? (Cuts to sack it's Francois tied and gagged) Danny:It's Francois. (Goes over to him and removes the gag)Are you alright Francois? Francois:I'm fine. Danny:(Puts gag back)Great be back for ya later! (He muffles and cuts to the guys with a power mower) Danny:Let's get out of here we're going out the back way! (Starts it up and it's out of control and crashes out the back the mummy follows they run and Rubble kicks him into a net Ranger goes over to remove mask which is like the iron man mask the lips don't move it resembles the one from Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too) Ranger:Now let's see who's really behind all this. (Cuts to up close of mummy he pulls the mask off revealing) All:DR.MORRIS! (We fade to them talking with Francois at the exhibit) Francois:So it was apparent that Dr. Morris knew the secret of the coin. And after you kids left he broke in disguised as the mummy hoping to steal it. And when I was cleaning he grabbed me from behind and tied me up in the shed. Katie:And when he couldn't find the coin he knew one of us must have it. Carlos:Yeah and only because Danny was the only one who accidentally took the coin. Ace:So he devised this whole mummy plan into giving it to him. (Cuts to Ranger holding coin) Ranger:But we wouldn't give it to him and later we found out the secret. (Goes to put the coin in) Ranger:The coin fits in the design in the back of the hippo like a key. This looks like the slot. Now let's see what it unlocks. (Puts it in and in the mouth a diamond bug) Danny:Wow a secret compartment with a glass bug in it. Francois:(Takes it out)Not quite a glass bug but a diamond scarab and it's worth a fortune. Katie:So that's what was after. Ace:There's still one thing that puzzles me. What happen to the real mummy? (Roaring is heard cuts to grass egyp Danny:Zoinks! The M-M-M-Mummy! (Back to mummy Rubble appears) Rubble:Rubble Doo! Katie:Its Rubble. Ace:And he found the mummy. (Back to them) Ryder:Well gang I guess that wraps up the mystery and the mummy. (They laugh cuts to Rubble who has his arm around mummy) Rubble:Rubble-Double-Dooo! END Category:Mystery Story